1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition apparatus with a combustion pressure sensor for an internal combustion engine used for an automobile, co-generation and gas pressure pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is disclosed a conventional ignition apparatus with a combustion pressure sensor in JP64-54686A, 1989, wherein the combustion pressure sensor and its lead wire buried in a plug cap are fixed around the spark plug.
However, the above-mentioned conventional ignition apparatus has a disadvantage that the combustion pressure is not precisely measured, because the ignition noise is superposed on a signal electrode and signal output electrode provided between the combustion pressure sensor and its lead wire, although the lead wire itself is shielded and noise-free.